Maya's Tragedy
by crazymonkey49
Summary: Mayas life wasnt perfect but it was enough for her. How will she cope when a life changing event happens. Who will be there when she needs help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys its me again. So this idea popped into my head and I knew I just had to write it. So here it goes.**

* * *

It was a long hard day. And Maya was extremely tired. She changed into pajamas as she got ready for bed. She was ready for bed and was about to sleep when her eyes popped open remembering she had homework. She promised Riley that she would do all her homework that week and she never broke her promises. She got her backpack and started on her homework. She worked on it for two hours. She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 11:30. She got back in bed and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

 _It was a nice cool night and the Mathews family were in the woods camping along with Maya. They were gathered around a fire roasting marshmallows._

 _"Its getting cold." Maya stated._

 _"Get closer to the fire." Riley said. Maya scooted up a bit till she was warm. Riley sat next to her. She grabbed on to Maya shoulders._

 _"Cmon Maya get closer it'll keep you warm" Riley said as she pushed Maya closer. Maya felt to much of the heat and her skin was getting hot. She tried to scoot back but Riley wouldn't let her._

 _" Riley let me go its too hot!" She screamed. Riley didn't let go. Maya was starting to burn and she felt intense heat on her face. She screamed for help but no help came. The rest of the Matthews family helped Riley. They pushed her until she was right in front of the fire. Her feet got extremely hot. Then with one strong final push, they shoved Maya into the fire._

Maya darted awake. Her chest rising and falling as she took deep breathes. Sweat was trickling down her face. Something wasn't right. She heard the loud wail of sirens outside. She slipped on her shoes and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. She reached for the knob and quickly pulled her hand back with a scream as she got burned. She grabbed a shirt on the floor and used it to turn the knob. Her eyes opened wide as she let out a gasp at the scene in front of her. Flames and smoke were everywhere. Her apartment was on fire.

* * *

 **So I have big plans for this story but I'll only continue it if you guys like the story. Please review I want to know what you guys think and if I should continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys so thanks for all I got for my first chapter. So Maya's apartment is on fire. What will happen next :). Well without further ado here is chapter 2**

* * *

Maya stood there in fear the sound of crackling fire got louder as more things caught on fire. She felt the heat on her and she got moving. The first thing she thought of was her mom. She had to find her. She darted to her mothers room the heat from the burning walls scraping her arms but she didn't care. She had to find her mother. As she made her way to Katy's room she realized it was empty.

"Mom!" She screamed. She heard coughing and headed to the kitchen. There she spotted Katy coughing violently on the floor.

"Let's go mom we have to get out of here!" She shouted as she picked up Katy and wrapped her arm over her shoulder. She struggled to the door with her mom who was barely breathing. She opened the door burning her hand but she didn't care. The heat overwhelming them along with the smoke as they made their way down the stairs. 15 floors to go. She started coughing along with her mother and she slowed down a bit. 10 floors to go. Maya fell as the weight of her mother got too heavy. She got back up and continued. On the fifth floor the stairs collapsed along with Maya and her mother. Maya tried to get up but waves of pain shot through her right leg and she fell on the ruble. She lay there coughing along with her mother. They looked each other in the eyes. "I love you pumpkin." Said Katy as she closed her eyes. Maya spotted something yellow. A firefighter. It was the last thing she saw before she went unconscious.

* * *

 **OK guys. I know its short but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. Please review and let me know what you think will happen next. :). Anyway I'm going to Mexico for a week or two and I won't be able to update but I promise when I get back I'll either post one really long chapter or two chapters. Anyway bye until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there guys! So I found a place in Mexico that has WiFi. :) so here's another chapter. I know its not as good as it could've been but I just wanted this one done so I could start the good stuff. Anyways here's the chapter.**

* * *

Riley paced back and forth in the waiting room sweat trickling down her forehead. She was scared. Three hours have passed and still no news on Maya or Katy. She was with Farkle, Lucas, and her parents.

"Riley sit down everything's going to be OK. " Lucas said but he didn't believe himself. Riley sat next to Lucas and he put his arm around her to relax her. They stayed like that for a while.

Then a doctor walked up to them"Are you guys family to Maya and Katy Hart?"

Topanga answered. "No Maya and Katy have no relatives. We are just really good friend with them."

"Very well then" The doctor stated. "I have good and bad news. Maya Hart fractured a bone in her leg. She'll be in cast and using crutches for a while. Her leg should be good in a few months. She also inhaled a lot of smoke. The good news is its nothing we cant fix. She should be out of here by tomorrow if things go as planned."

The whole family sighed with relieve. This time Cory spoke. "What about her mother, Katy Hart?"

The doctor struggled to speak. "Here is the bad news. Katy Hart wasn't as lucky as her daughter. She...inhaled to much smoke. Katy...Katy Hart is dead.

* * *

 _Maya looked around. She was in Riley's room but no one was there. She went into the living room and she saw Riley. She was facing the front door staring at it._

 _"Riley?" Maya asked a little worried. She reached out to touch Riley's shoulder and when she did Riley burst into flames screaming.: Suddenly everything she touched caught on fire she backed up as she saw the floor catching on fire. She saw Riley screaming on the floor as she rolled around as she was burned alive. Maya stood there petrified she didn't know what to do. The whole apartment shot up in flames engulfing her. She screamed in pain from the fire burning her skin_.

Maya's eyes darted opened as she let out a big sigh. A nurse walked up to her smiling.

" I see your awake." She said. "How do you feel.

That's when Maya realized how she was. "I'm a little sore." She tried to move her right leg and she winced in pain. "My leg hurts a lot though. What happened? I don't remember getting hurt."

"Apparently you fell from a few floors when your apartment was on fire. That's how you broke your leg. You seem to have no other injuries except that you inhaled a lot of smoke but you should be alright."

Maya remembered what happened. She remembered the fall and she remembered the last moment she had with her mom.

"Am I well enough to walk?" She asked.

"Its better if you don't. But we could give you a wheelchair."

"I want to see my mom." Maya asked. "Is she OK?"

"I'm afraid we can't give you that information right now." The nurse said. She was nervous.

"Can I at least know what room she's in?"

"Very well. Your mother is in room 372B. If you need anything just press that button." She said pointing to the button next to the bed. Before Maya could reply the nurse left the room.

* * *

The Next Day

Riley knocked lightly on the door as she opened it. She saw that Maya was awake eating breakfast. Maya's face lit up with a smile as Riley ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god Maya. I'm so happy your Ok." She stated.

"Of course I'm OK Riles. I'm Maya Hart I'm as tough as can be." Maya replied. Her smile dropped and became a frown. "They won't let me see my mom though. I've kept asking for her but they don't let me see her. They won't even tell me how she is. "

Riley stayed quiet and looked at the floor. Maya noticed.

"Riley? Do you know something?"

She couldnt keep it from her. They were best friends. And she just had to know.

"Maya. Your mom...your mom is dead."

"What?" Maya said as tears started going down her face." No no no it can't be. RILEY TELL ME YOUR LYING.

"I'm not lying Maya...Your mom inhaled too much smoke, it overfilled her lungs.

"No no no!" Maya said as she got out of bed. She knew what room her mom was in. She darted through the halls tears streaming down her face as she called out for her mom. She pushed people out of her way as she limped to her moms room. She spotted her mom on the bed.

"MOM WAKE UP!" She shouted as she lightly shook her. "MOM DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE." She hugged her mom as loud sobs left her mouth. That's when two nurses walked in the room. They tried to pull Maya away. She screamed as they tried to separate her from her mom. She stayed holding on. The doctors pulled her of her mom and she punched them in the face. She ran back over to her mom and stayed there hugging her as tears ran down her face. Another doctor entered the room and injected her with something. Maya started to get sleepy. She continued crying as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Riley walked back to the waiting room. She was scared from what she witnessed after she told Maya that her mother was dead.

"Honey what happened?" Cory asked as he hugged her.

Riley explained everything that happened. Before her parents responded the doctor showed up. He had a bruise under his eye.

"Can you guys contact Maya's father and tell him to come so he can take his daughter home." The doctor stated.

Topanga looked at Cory with a worried look on her face before she spoke.

"We don't know Maya's father and neither does Maya. Her parents were divorced and after that apparently he died in an accident."

The doctor sighed. "Well then since she has no parents or relatives alive. Maya is going to have to go to an adoption center.

"We'll adopt her" Topanga replied before anyone else could speak.

" Great then that's settled. You just have to do all the paper work before she's officially your daughter and since you guys are close to her and are going to adopt her I see no reason why she can't stay at your house.

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident. Maya was at Riley's house with the Mathews like she would be the rest of her life. The family sat there eating dinner quietly. No one talked and Maya knew it was because of her. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Riley as she got up. She opened the door and a man she never saw before opened the door.

"Hello is this the Mathews home?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" Riley said.

"May I please speak with your parents?"

"Dad!" Riley called out. Topanga,Cory,and Maya walked up to the door.

" Cory Mathews" said Cory as he shook the mans hand. Topanga did the same introducing herself as well. Then the man spoke again.

"My name is Kermit Hart and I'm looking for my daughter Maya."

* * *

 **Well there's that chapter. :) I know everything is kinda rushed but next chapters won't be. please let me know what you think with reviews I really would appreciate it. If things go as planned a new chapter should be up by Sunday. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys I'm here with another chapter. First I want to say that I'm giving you guys all that you want. Of course I'm gonna have couples and bonding times but maybe not with the characters you expected.**

* * *

Everyone stood there with their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped, to shocked to speak. The man looked at Maya and spoke as he put hus arms up gesturing for Maya to hug him. "Hello honey." He said. Maya looked at Kermit with a disgusted look on her face. She backed up a little before turning around and darting to Riley's looked at her as she ran off so no one noticed the angry look on Kermit's face as he put his arms down. Riley followed Maya, racing to her room as well.

Topanga and Cory faced Kermit as Topanga spoke. "Would you like a cup of coffee? She asked as she gestured for Kermit to sit down on the couch.

"Sure. Coffee would be nice." Kermit replied as he walked in the apartment as he looked around. "I'm assuming you'd like to know about me and why I'm suddenly here."

"Of course we do." Topanga said as she glared at him a bit.

"Well it all started with Katy." Kermit stated. He stared off into nowhere as if he were trying to remember something. We started dating in high school. "He paused between every sentence as if remembering the memories made him sad. "We fell in love instantly which is why we decided to get married. We moved our relationship to fast. We had Maya before having stable jobs therefore we were struggling. So when Maya turned 4 I made a tough choice without telling Katy. I joined the army and left them just like that because I didn't want them to worry about me. I was on a ship going Germany but it sunk. Everyone on the ship were thought to be dead but a couple lived. News got out to Katy that I died in the ship crash. I made my way back to New York and the doctors called me. They told me what happened and where Maya was. I came to take her home with me."

* * *

Riley burst in her room and hurried over to the window where Maya was sitting.

"Maya what happened? Why did you run out like that? Riley asked a little bit worried.

"Riley" Maya started. I don't like that man out there.

Riley spoke slow and calm.' But, he's your father Maya.

"It doesn't matter to me. He abandoned my mom and he abandoned me. That man has no right to just come here and expect me to treat him like a dad and give him a hug."

"Maya. You don't have to treat him like your father. I wouldn't if I was you. But he's your only family so you should try to get along with him."

Maya sighed as she thought about what Riley said. "You're right Riley. He may have left me once but he came back. I should give him a chance." Maya didn't believe herself as she got up with Riley and left the room.

Maya walked into the living room and she spotted Kermit sitting on the couch. He got up to give her a hug but she pushed him away. Instead she offered him a handshake and she spoke. "No. You left me and now we are starting over we are strangers that is it."

"Ok then. Kermit stated. "We should get going." He started walking to the door as Maya followed. They left the Mathews apartment just like that not another single word uttered.

* * *

Maya followed Kermit out of the apartment building to the car parked outside. Kermit unlocked the car doors and allowed Maya to get in. They started driving in silence and Maya decided to break the silence.

"So" Maya began. "Where's your house? Where do you live?

Kermit let a smirk grow across his face. "I live in California."

Mayas eyes opened in shock. "We're going to California!"

Kermit let out a small creepy chuckle. "Of course not silly. Were going to an abandoned house a few miles away. "

?Maya got nervous as she spoke. For- for what?"

"To kill you." He responded casually. He pulled out a gun. "With this."

* * *

Josh knocked on the door as he walked in. "Hello Mathews family." Josh spotted the family sitting at the table talking. They were accompanied by Farkle, Lucas, and Shawn. They all looked glum. "What's up?" Josh asked. "Why the sad faces?"

Riley spoke first as she looked at the ground a sad look upon her face. Josh a lot of stuff has happened to Maya in the past few days. Come sit down and we'll talk.

* * *

Mayas eyes opened in fear and her jaw dropped. She waited till the car came to a stop at a stop light and she tried to get out of the car. She opened the car door and was about to get out when Kermit grabbed her shoulder.

"Get back in here you little bitch!" He screamed as he tightened his grip on Maya's shoulder.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed as she tried to break free from his grip. She turned around to face him and used all her force to punch his jaw. He loosened the grip on her shoulder and she ran out of the car. She zigzagged through the cars sweat running down her face as she ran for her life. She looked back and spotted Kermit getting out of the car. He aimed the gun at her and he shot it. It missed her by a few inches as she continued running. Suddenly the street was filled with scared people running out of their cars getting away from the man with the gun. Kermit shot again and again trying but failing to shoot Maya and instead hitting innocent bystanders. He ran out of bullets and reached in the car for more. When he looked back up he didn't spot Maya but no doubt he knew where she would be.

* * *

Maya ran into the apartment building and hurried into the elevator. She quickly pressed buttons to make it go to Riley's floor. She was alone in the elevator which she was thankful for. She took big quick breathes as she tried to fill her lungs. She heard the ding of the elevator and quickly ran out it it heading for Riley's apartment. She reached the door and started banging the door nonstop really loud as she screamed. "Riley! Riley" Open the door" Please hurry Riley open the door!

Shawn was the one who opened the door. "Maya what's going on ?" He asked.

Riley hugged him really tight as she screamed." He's after me! He wants to kill me!Everyone was at the door now surrounding Maya." He's bad! He wants to kill me!

"Honey calm down." Topanga said. "Who wants to kill you. What's going on?".

Maya took deep breathes as she calmed herself down to speak. "Kermit wants to kill me! Before someone responded she continued. "He shot at me with a gun he wants to kill me."

Just then the door opened and Kermit walked in with the gun. Everyone looked at him in shock and backed up. Topanga hid Aggie behind her and backed up the most.

"You stupid little idiot." Kermit started." You just couldn't fucking stay in the car huh? Now I have to kill all these stupid people unless you agree to come with me."

Everyone was frightened and nobody dared move a muscle, except for Shawn who walked in front of Maya. If you want her you have to get through me first."

Kermit hummed a little and looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking. "Hmmm how about I just kill all of you." With that he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Haha. There's that chapter let me know what you guys think. Who so you think got shot? :). And just to let you know there will be bonding moments next chapter. Not a lot but a few small romantic moments. This chapter was a little hard to write because I wasn't 100% sure how to introduce Kermit. Just to let you know his story isn't supposed to sound convincing. Now until my next chapter. I'll try to make it longer but I'm not sure it will be too long. Thanks for all the reviews. Until next time. :):):)::):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. I know the last chapter was a little extreme. Maybe some of you didn't expect things to go down that fast but it did. Now I'm not sure what you guys want so you tell me. Do you guys want Joshaya or Faya. Please review which couple you want because I don't know which to do so I tried to put a little bit of both in this chapter. Anyways here's the chapter its longer and hopefully it has more emotions that you guys wanted.**

* * *

Everyone looked at Josh as blood started to fall out of the hole in his stomach. Josh looked at the hole himself before he looked up at Kermit and fell hard to the floor. Kermit let out a small evil laugh and a big creepy grin made its way on his face.

"Who's next." He asked as he continued to laugh.

Cory looked at his brother and was instantly filled with rage. Before anyone could blink he knocked the gun out of Kermit's hand and backed him up against the wall. He punched him in the face again and again never stopping. Topanga lay by Josh holding him up trying to keep him from falling asleep. Shawn took the gun and pulled out his phone to call 911.

"911Whats your emergency?" They asked.

"Hi." Shawn started his hand shaking like crazy." We- we have a man here who was shot and we have the shooter as well we need an ambulance fast and the police." Shawn continued to give the police information as everyone stayed frozen in place from shock of what just happened. Auggie showed the most fear as he saw his uncle Josh now lay unconscious on the floor as a pool of blood started to form around him. And as he saw his father who always taught him to be good, beat up the man that shot Josh. All the children were crying now as Topanga tried to stay calm as she checked Josh for a pulse. Time seemed to pass so slow the next fifteen minutes as they waited for the police to arrive. Shawn was now trying but failing to pull Cory away from Kermit as he continued to beat him up. Punch after punch. Kick after kick until the police arrived. The police quickly pulled of Cory from Kermit and held him back trying to get him to calm down as another officer handcuffed Kermit and tried to pick him up off the floor.

The doctor felt Josh for a pulse before he spoke. "We need to get him to the hospital fast!" The doctors started to put Josh into the ambulance as Topanga and Cory rushed after him.

Before she left the room Topanga said one thing. "Shawn take care of the kids." With that she darted out of the room.

Everyone looked at Kermit as the police officers struggled to take him out of the room since he struggled. "You will all pay! I will get every single one of you!" He threatened. "I will kill all of you just like I killed Katy!" With that the officers took him out of the room.

* * *

Cory and Topanga ran along side Josh's unconscious body as they took him into the hospital. They rushed him into the Emergency Room as a nurse stopped Topanga and Cory.

"I'm sorry you two can't go in there." Both Topanga and Cory knew it was no use trying to get in so they made their way to the waiting room as they sat there for hours that felt like days waiting for news on Josh.

* * *

Lucas sat on the couch with Riley's head resting on his shoulder as she sat next to him. After about thirty minutes of reassuring that everything would be ok, Shawn finally got the kids to calm down. Auggie fell asleep on the couch next to Riley curled up. A few sniffles every now and then coming from his sleeping body. Maya sat on a chair next to Farkle a worried look on her face.

She worried about Josh. Not only because she liked and cared about him, but because she blamed herself. _Its all my fault I just had to come running back to them._ She was trying to hold back tears because she didn't want anyone to see her crying _. If I didn't come running here Josh wouldn't be hurt._ Her eyes started to water up as a tears slid down her cheek. She quickly got up from her seat as she ran to the bathroom before anyone could see her crying.

"I got it." Farkle said as he got up from his seat and went after Maya. Shawn gently carried Auggie to his room and Riley now was sleeping on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas slowly lowered his head to rest it on Riley's as he slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Topanga checked the time on her watch as she tapped her foot rapidly. 9:27 Pm. Still no news on Josh's situation.

"Cory." Topanga looked extremely worried. "Why are they taking so long. They should've told us something by now. "

"Topanga honey, don't worry they should tell us something any second now. "

Topanga bit her lower lip as she looked around. Every second passed so slow. Just then a doctor walked up to them.

"Oh thank god. Finally!" Topanga said as she quickly shot up from her seat.

"I have some good news. "The doctor started. "The surgery went well and the bullet was successfully removed. The bullet managed to puncture his left kidney and he'll have to take some medications for it to heal properly. He should be out of here in less then a week. "

Topanga and Cory sighed in relieve as Cory spoke. "May we see him?"

"Not at the moment the patient is sleeping but when he awakens we will let you know. "With that the doctor left.

"We should let Shawn know that everything's alright." Topanga said as she pulled out her phone to text Shawn.

* * *

Farkle knocked lightly on the door. "Maya are you alright?" He asked as he tried to hide the worry in his voice.

He heard Maya moving around in the bathroom. She opened the door and slowly walked out as she forced a smile to Farkle. Farkle was smarter and he saw past all that. He opened his arms as Maya got into them giving him a long hug. He felt her relax as she let out a sigh.

"Maya just know that I'm always here for you. Whenever you need someone to talk to I'm here he said. He felt her rest her head lightly on his shoulder. The hug prevented Farkle from spotting the smile on Maya's face.

* * *

Riley sat looking around the waiting room nervously. Her arm linked with Maya's. They had been in the waiting room for about an hour after Their parents told Shawn everything was ok. Farkle and Lucas went home since it was late but Maya,Riley,and Shawn wen to the hospital.

After a while of waiting a nurse walked up to the family. "Joshua Mathews has woken up. You may now visit him. One more thing. He keeps asking for a Maya Hart." The nurse left after that. Maya knew everyone was looking at her as she got up and headed to Josh but she didn't care. Maya slowly opened the door as she peeked in looking around. She spotted Josh on the bed playing with his food but not eating any of it with a frown on his face. His face brightened up as he spotted Maya walking in the room. "Maya. I'm so happy to see you.

"You are?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah." Josh said as he looked away from Maya as his face turned red.

She sat on the bed placing her arm on the bed as well as she made eye contact with Josh. He slowly scooted his hand closer to Maya's until his hand was entwined with hers as they kept eye contact. Maya looked down at their connected hands and looked back up at Josh with a small smile. She leaned in closer to him a few inches away from his face. Just then the door burst open as Riley walked in. Maya quickly shot up from her seat as she looked at Riley before once more facing Josh.

"Well she began." Sounding a little nervous. I should get going I have to meet Farkle with something. "She started to blush as she looked down at the ground. "Bye Josh." She said as she left the room quickly.

"Well ." Riley said a big smile on her face. "What happened here. "

"Um. Nothing Riley. Why would you think something happened nothing happened. "He spoked rapidly as he looked everywhere but at Riley.

"Josh? Are you sure nothing happened?"

Josh let out a big sigh as he finally met Riley's eyes. "Ok Riley so I may like Maya a little."

* * *

Maya walked in the room nervously. She looked around and noticed six jail cells as the officer let her off to the one on the far right. She saw the in the back of the cell facing the wall. When he heard the walking. He turned around and walked towards Maya, an angry look on his messed up face. His lip was torn and his face was slightly throbbing. The black and purple bruises covering most of his face. "What are you doing here. " he growled.

"I want answers. What did you mean when you said you killed my mom. "Maya asked trying to sound tough and not show her insecurity.

"Don't you get it you pathetic idiot! I started the fire in your apartment! You were supposed to die with your stupid mother! Now all your friends will pay and I'll kill all of you!" Kermit reached through the bars and got a hold of Maya's throat as he pulled her closer. Both hands now on her neck he tightened his grip as Maya gasped for air. The police officer tried to break her free but he couldn't. Maya panicked as she erased for air as her lungs started to hurt from the lack of oxygen. She reached out for Kermit's face and did the only thing she could. She dug her fingers into his eye. He wailed in pain as he released his grip, Maya finally being able to breathe. She fell to the floor as she gasped for air struggling to regain her breath. When she finally did she got up and the officer lend her to the exit. Before she left she heard one last scream from Kermit.

"I'm going to kill you! Even if its the last thing I do!"

* * *

 **Well guys there's chapter five. Again let me know which pairing you prefer. Faya or Joshaya. Also please let me know what you think of this chapter. That's all for now. Until my next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys its me again! So I saw Girl Meets Semi-Formal and that changed a few things for me. Also I had a little writer's block here which is why it took me a while longer to post. Thankfully I got a little help from Stay Gold-Pebblemist who is an amazing author who writes amazing stories which you guys should check out. Anyway here is this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you! Even if it's the last thing I do."

His words repeated in her mind over and over. Months had passed since the incident but Maya still heard his voice in her head. With time came healing and everyone finally seemed to move on as things slowly went back to normal. Before the Mathews adopted Maya Shawn stated that he wanted to adopt her, so he did. With Shawn not making enough money to support himself and Maya they decided to move in with the Mathews, which is were Maya stayed when Shawn left for work. A new beginning, which Maya accepted. Still obviously crushed from her Mother's death, Maya accepted it and moved on. She snapped out of her thoughts as Riley shook her.

"Maya are you ok?" Riley asked with a giggle. The bell had rung and all the students started leaving the classroom.

"Ya Riles I'm ok." Maya replied still thinking. They both made their way out of the classroom along with Farkle and Lucas.

"So Lucas,this time I'll assume that we'll be going to the valentine dance together?" Riley asked.

Lucas looked at the floor, not saying a single word.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Riley asked.

Lucas met Riley's eyes. "Riley-you're an amazing girl but I don't want to go to the dance with you. I'm sorry." Lucas quickly walked away before he could see Riley's reaction. Farkle ran after him.

"Riles-you ok?" Maya wrapped an arm around Riley as she saw her best friend start to cry. Maya looked around as a group of kids started to stare. Riley darted off to the bathroom and Maya followed.

* * *

Maya burst into the restroom catching up to Riley ad she started to cry. As Riley turned around to face her,Maya embraced her in a tight hug. They stood there like that for a while before Riley stopped crying and let go of Maya.

"Riley, listen to me." Maya said as she wiped a tear off of Riley's face. "You don't need him. You don't need any boy right now."

Riley looked up to meet Maya's eyes." Maya, I really don't mind that he doesn't like me. It's just-he let me think we had something when he didn't have feelings for me."

Maya's face turned red as she frowned in anger. Before Riley could speak again Maya quickly left the restroom.

* * *

Farkle caught up to Lucas grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "Lucas what happened back there?"

Lucas sighed." Farkle-I just couldn't lie to Riley. I don't like her anymore."

Farkle stared at Lucas, shock on his face." Lucas, since when?"

"I realized I stopped liking her after the semi-formal."

"What made you realize it?"

Lucas looked at the floor as his cheeks turned red." I realized I liked someone else. Farkle-I like Maya."

"What?" Farkle stuttered.

Lucas was about to speak when Maya quickly came around the corner walking towards Lucas. Farkle scurried out of the hallway looking nervous.

"What is wrong with you why would you hurt Riley like that!" Maya stated furiously.

"Maya-I'm sorry but I don't like Riley."

Maya grabbed Lucas by the shirt and pushed him against the lockers." I understand but why did you lead her on."

"Maya I thought I liked Riley. I really did. But I don't like her, Maya I like you."

Maya's jaw slightly dropped as she looked Lucas in the eyes. She tightened her grip on his shirt as she closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed Lucas. She pulled away letting go of Lucas as she stared at him in shock she looked at her hands as they shook before turning around and running off.

* * *

Cory headed back to the living room, the family game in his hands. His favorite night of the month, Family Game Night. He sat on the couch watching TV as the gang waited for Topanga who was still in the bathroom. Everyone was present but now along with Lucas, Farkle, Shawn and Charlie as well. The TV was on as the kids looked at everything but each other. While Josh and Shawn talked. Nobody knew what happened and Lucas hadn't discussed it with Maya. Charlie tried to make small talk with Riley. Cory sighed as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

He gently knocked on the door as he spoke. "Honey you ok in there?". He waited for Topanga's response which never came. Looking worried, he pressed his ear against the door hearing crying. He reached for the doorknob turning it slowly as he pushed the door open. There he saw Topanga's back to him as she looked at something in her arms crying. "Topanga?" Cory slowly walked up to her as she turned around and faced Cory.

"Cory." Topanga said as tears flowed down her cheeks as a big smile spread across her face.

"Cory-im pregnant. "

* * *

Maya stared at the floor as she tapped her foot before she stood up and walked towards Lucas. "We need to talk Lucas." Now everyone had their eyes fixed on them as Maya started. "Lucas-" Just then Maya heard something that caught her attention as she faced the TV. That's right ladies and gentlemen. A man named Kermit Hart has broken out of prison. He left a note in his cell which said" I'm going to kill you first Maya."

* * *

 **Ok guys so I'm not really sure that's how a news report works but I tried. Please review I'd really like to know what you think. Now I know its short but I didn't know how to write this chapter. So I started school last week and it kept me busier then usual. This means I will not be able to update as recently as I thought I could. That's all for now please let me know what you think. I know this chapter isn't as good as it could've been but I wanted to post something since it might be a while for my next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
